summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ankoku暗黒
Welcome Hi, welcome to Summon Night Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lyndbaum page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gangrelion (Talk) 17:02, October 14, 2012 Hello! It´s good to see more people editing this page. You are very welcome. I did a page about sapureth, there should have all the answers to your questions but, to be more efficient, Sapureth is like Christian heaven, there only souls exists. they don´t have physical forms and are beings of light. This world is the home for Demons ( more like the ones from the bible, western demons), and angels. Silturn is a japanese like mystical world filled with youkai, ninja and samurais. By the way, Toris, Magna and the rest of Summon Night 2 don´t make a cameo in Summon Night 4. You can buy those characters but they are like doll that don´t talk and only fight, they are not even mentioned in the events.Gangrelion (talk) 16:22, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello again! About Sapureth inhabitants, you are completely right! My bad, I must had the data from Sirturn pasted there first to edit for Sapureth later...Thanks! About the main character rank system, sadly, it doesn't work this way...I played Summon Night 2 last month and I can assure you that, I search for answers in many japanese sites and even there they had no idea. Your beast partner rank will increase, but the other ranks are totally random. I know what you mean by the system in 3 though. I would be great if it was like that but...If it had Summon Night 3 class change screen, It would be like the system choosing the rank for you automaticly, whitout you concern. Do you use Skype or something else? It would be faster to talk about this stuff using a software like that. There is a page for Ray already, it's a bit old, made before I join this wikia, created by someone I don't known, but it's pretty complete. All its needing is to change the name in the page. but I will need to delete your page first, can I do that? I already have some pictures cleaned and edited, I will leave those uploaded in the wikia. I don't mind if you use pictures from the web site though. About your question: Mr. Bronxs is just taking care of Ray "for a while" beacause Ray's father asked so. Since Ray's father (and mother) are not dead and are just away "for a little while", Bronxs was only asked to watch Ray from times to times, however, being a very strict perrson (even with his own children) he orders Ray to work for him. Currently, Ray's father is on a journey with Ray's little sister, looking for a cure to an illnes, but they will come back someday, I think...Ray seems to respect Bronxs more than his own father, since he was always away on adventures (even before he started to search for a cure to Ray's little sister).